The present invention is directed to a fluorescent marking stain. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a readily applyable fluorescent marking stain and pen for use in coating or marking parts.
Many types of parts are more easily identified and/or located when marked. To this end, parts are often marked with paints or dyes for use in assemblies. However, known paints or dyes for this use are simply colored. Thus, while this marking facilitates identification, it does not enhance the ability to identify or locate the parts, generally.
To this end, it has been found useful to provide the ability to locate or identify parts using enhanced visual means.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fluorescent marking stain that enhances the ability to visually identify and locate parts. Desirably, such a stain is provided in a readily usable device to permit marking of parts.
A fluorescent marking stain is used for marking items. The stain enhances the ability to visually identify and locate parts. Preferably, such a stain is provided in a readily usable device to permit marking of parts. A present marking stain is yellow.
The marking stain is formulated from a resin present in a concentration of about 1 percent to about 5 percent of the stain, an active solvent for and compatible with the resin present in a concentration of about 40 percent to about 50 percent of the stain, a dye solvent present in a concentration of about 20 percent to about 30 percent of the stain, a diluent present in a concentration of about 10 percent to about 20 percent of the stain, an adhesion promoter present in a concentration of about 1 percent to about 5 percent of the stain, an optical brightener present in a concentration of about 1 percent to about 5 percent of the stain and a fluorescent dye present in a concentration of about 0.2 percent to about 5 percent of the stain.
In a preferred formulation, the resin is nitrocellulose present in a concentration of about 3.3 percent of the stain and the active solvent is butyl acetate present in a concentration of about 43 percent of the stain.
A preferred dye solvent includes ethanol, propyl acetate and isopropanol, and is present in a concentration of about 27 percent of the stain. The dye solvent can be formulated such that the ethanol is present in a concentration of about 90 percent to about 98 percent of the dye solvent, the propyl acetate is present in a concentration of about 1 percent to about 5 percent of the dye solvent and the isopropanol is present in a concentration of about 1 percent to about 5 percent of the dye solvent.
A preferred diluent is butanol present in a concentration of about 18 percent of the stain. The adhesion promoter is preferably a polyamide resin, and is present in a concentration of about 4.5 percent of the stain. A preferred fluorescent dye is a quinoline dye present in a concentration of about 0.3 percent of the stain and a preferred optical brightener is an amino coumarin in a concentration of optical brightener is about 1.2 percent of the stain.
The fluorescent marking stain can further include one or more plasticizers. The plasticizers can be present in a concentration of about 1 percent to about 5 percent of the stain. The plasticizers can include tri-phenyl phosphate and castor oil, present in a concentration of about 1.4 percent and 0.6 percent, respectively.
A marking pen for marking with the marking stain includes a porous nib and a chamber for storing the stain, in which the nip is in fluid communication with the stain in the chamber.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.